Does it Hurt?
by Handsome Awkward
Summary: House gets hit by a car. Everyone thinks he's dead...but what if its just a drug making him seem like a corpse, when really, he can hear, see and feel everything that is going on? Will he survive? Finally it's ALL over...good times! ENJOY..
1. No one will know

**A/N: Decided to make this story, this movie (can't remember the name) gave me this idea. R/R if you like. Hopefully you like.**

**Diclaimer: do not own**

The car came out of nowhere. House was just walking out of the hospital like any normal day and as he reaches his motorcycle a car just came out of nowhere and slammed right into him. He felt agonizing pain then nothing. It was like an out of body experience. He could hear the guy from the car panicking, picking up his phone and calling 9ll.

_What is your problem? A hospital is RIGHT there! _

"Yeah, I just hit a guy, he came out of no where and I didn't see him. He's not dead, I don't think."

_Gee, the expanding of my chest could be a hint._

"Uh, the Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital parking lot."

_The guy on the phone probably even thinks you're a dumbass you dumbass!_

"Thanks."

You seem oddly calm about this, jerk. Did you plan this? Stupid. Just get me somewhere so this pain will GO AWAY!

The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a syringe. House's eyes were slightly opened and he could see everything this guy was doing.

_What the hell is that? What are you doing?_

The man opened up the syringe and some medicine and stuck the needle in the top of the glass bottle. After he fully prepared the needle he stabbed it in House's leg.

_Damn it! You son of a BITCH! What the hell is your problem? God! _

He didn't move. He couldn't move but he felt all of the pain. The man above him was staring down at him with a smile on his face and he couldn't do anything about it. "No one will ever know about this little situation now will they?"

_You just called the friggen cops you dumbass! _

"Have fun, I'm sure an ambulance will get here soon."

_Well, duh! It's a HOSPITAL. The big H on the sign should have been enough for you, but I can tell you're a little slow…_

"Ciao buddy." The man got into his car and sped off.

_OH, well isn't this fantastic? _

_**TBC?** _


	2. Hit and Run?

A/N: Whoa. I never expected that many reviews. I'm honored. Thank you.

Disclaimer: don't own...

**Boys Don't Cry: **Here is the continuing uf my work, I'm actually interested in seeing to where i go with it myself

**bones4life:** I'm not sure, haven't quite gotten that far into my mind yet...

**positivelynegative:** I'm glad you like it.

**Stealthy290: **_I was wondering…I'm not sure what I got it from, I just really liked the idea…_

**Queen of Blank: **_Thank you, I really cannot remember but I do think it's a Stephen King miniseries. I tried making the guy seem stupid…It made me giggle._

**Radon65: **_My point exactly, I hate all the same-o same-o fics…they get really boring. I don't plan on going in deeper explanation on the man unless I absolutely have to. I got into a rut with that a while back with one of my other stories._

**SamBell: **_Definitely not a question, otherwise I wouldn't be writing this chapter…_

**Gh2005: **_I'm glad you like it._

**Graybaby1: **_Thanks, I can't either…Honestly? I have no clue what I'm going to do next._

**Mishy-mo: **_Yes! Thank you so much for reminding me, I do believe that is the thing that gave me this idea…I adore Steven King_

**Ravenwood85: **_I just figured he should be an ass. I win._

**Housefangirl-omglolz: **_Interesting name. I'm glad you are actually reading this._

**1985laurie: **_Well, I was trying to make it humorous, but not too much. Trying to be dramatic and yet still in the character of House. Thank you though for reading it and being my first review…I appreciate it._

Here is my second chapter, good friends.

--**--**

_How long has it been? Not long, surely…the ambulance was just called. Voices…whose are they?_

"So you got the case figured out?"

_Wilson! Wilson, help me…Please_… 

"Yeah. Hey? How about we all go to dinner?"

_Cameron, I know you are a very caring person…come here! I need to get out of here._

"That sounds good. Cuddy should join-"

_Why'd you stop what you are saying? What is going on?_

"What?" Foreman voice was confused.

"What's wrong?" Cameron's voice was concerned

"House's bike."

_Yes! Wilson I'm over here!_

"Didn't he leave?" The Australian accent came through.

"Yeah, he left before we did." Wilson sounded confused.

_Yes! I left! I left! I left! Come here! LOOK OVER HERE!_

House heard the jangle of keys and the click of heels, _Cuddy. Cuddy! Please notice me…I'm right here! _Sirens. Ambulance. _Thank you Man in Charge!_

"What's going on?" Cuddy's voice was noticeable now. The ambulance that was now speeding through the parking garage had caught all of their attention.

_The ambulance…Hurry…come on_… 

"Someone called about a hit" he paused, "and evidently run."

"What do you mean?" Cameron asked hesitantly.

"I found someone." The other EMT called.

_Yes you did! Check my pulse…check it…I'm alive. Please check it…_

"He's gone though." He replied casually as if he saw this every day, "Need some help, this is a nasty one."

_It's not nasty, I'M ALIVE_! 

He heard more footsteps and he finally saw the other man. The lifted him on the gurney and started to bring him to the truck.

"You know this guy?" One of the guys asked.

Wilson walked over to the gurney. "Oh my God." Wilson stated tears springing to his eyes.

_Wilson I'm alive, look at me. I'm alive, don't let them do this! Please, I'm ALIVE!_

"I, He, he…he was just…oh God." Wilson backed away. House could hear Wilson walk back to the ducklings and Cuddy. He could hear his friend sobbing. He could almost see the confused faces.

_Don't leave me James. Please, I'm alive! I don't know how to keep repeating this for you to hear me…I'M ALIVE! Wait what are you doing? Don't put that over my head…hey! HEY!_

"He, He's gone." House heard Wilson's muffled voice.

"Who's gone James?" Cuddy asked he could almost see her putting a hand on his shoulder urging him on.

"H-House." Wilson said through sobs.

"Oh God." Their voices unanimously collided.

_I'm not dead…Oh, this is useless_.

"Take him down to the morgue, we need to get an autopsy."

_NO! No you don't need to get an autopsy! I'm not dead. I can feel everything, Stop! STOP!_

_--_


	3. Don't Go There

**A/N: Again, wow, thanks for all the reviews. Hopefully the chapters after this will be longer. I'm trying here…:D I have to end it suspenseful just because that makes me warm and fuzzy inside.**

**Disclaimer:** Still don't owny

**Lerrinus: **Thank you, I really appreciate that, I guess you will just have to see what happens next…so will I. Maybe I'm not too high to where I can't even think…teehee.

**SamBell:** Don't worry, I understand the whole 'mind being crazy' thing…I'm not sure where it will go from here, hopefully you people will still review.

**Obsessedwithstabler: **I know! That is creepy…

**Surfredia:** I'm not sure…I'm kind of wondering where it will go myself.

**Graybaby1:** I'm sayin! It's crazy, thanks…

**IvoryAlchemist:** I'm not really sure if it is Science Fiction, since stuff like this really happens. I wasn't sure how it was portrayed when I wrote it, I just sit down and type. The fact that they didn't check his pulse was due to the fact that he looked like a corpse. (I guess I should have written that in, but like I said, I don't really read through it…I just type.) And his breathing is too shallow to indicate but he can still form coherent thoughts. I'm glad you think it's at least decent.

**LupinsLover87:** Thank you, I've never seen Tales from the Crypt…but thank you.

**1985laurie:** It's okay, I usually don't either, my reviews consists of a lot of 'please!' and 'continue!'. No problem.

**Anon Reader**: Thank you, if you are still reading this far…I'm glad you are interested.

**Silvar**: possibly, like I said, not sure where it's going from here.

Don't Go There.

"I can't believe it, even a jack ass like House doesn't deserve to get in a hit-and-run." One of the doctors who worked in the morgue retorted.

_Gee, thanks, I'm so glad that you think that._

"I don't know if I want to do this…It's kind of eerie." The other doctor replied.

_Seriously? Thank you!_

"You got into the wrong business if you think this is eerie…" The other man stated grabbing a scalpel.

"It's not that…It's just…this is Dr. House. The Dr. House. We are cutting open one of the most famous doctors in the country."

_Yes, and I won't be a doctor for long if you don't drop that damned scalpel. _

"Think about how they feel with James Brown, huh? I mean, what about the people who autopsy some of the most famous people in the _world._"

"Well, that is true, but this guy belongs to this hospital."

"So did Dr. Turner, but you autopsied him."

_He wasn't alive!_

"He wasn't a famous narcissistic ass."

_Close enough._

"I guess you're right, do you want me to get someone else to take over your spot?" The man put the scalpel down and turned to his colleague.

"Yeah, I…I can't do it. I'm sorry."

"No problem, I'll get Dr. Wilson."

"Dr. Wilson? But, he's the guy's best friend. Why would you do that to him?"

_Don't listen to him, get Wilson!_

"Because, like you said, he is his best friend. He would know him better then us. I'll page him, you take the rest of the night off."

"Okay." Both of the doctors walked out of the room and left the doctor lying there still in pain.

_This is not cool…sometimes I wonder, how stupid can you get? A man is sitting here ready to get cut open, only the ironic thing is he is still living. Which kind of defeats the purpose of a damn autopsy right? Stupid, stupid, people. I'm breathing for God's sake! How do you miss that? How do you miss the fact that, despite they're shallow, I'm still breathing? My pulse is still valid…idiots._

There were footsteps and some muffled talking before the door opened and shut again.

"God, I don't want to do this." House heard the familiar voice of his best friend murmur to himself. He walked toward the table on which his friend lay and sat down on the stool beside it. He looked in House's eyes and let another tear roll down his cheek.

_Don't do this Wilson…James! Please, you can't do this to me._

Wilson picked up the scalpel and looked at it for a moment. He pulled down the sheet that covered House's stomach and put the metal blade to his side. But he hesitated for a moment.

_Wilson, check my pulse. Please._

Wilson looked away quickly and sat the scalpel down. More tears started to roll down his cheeks. "God, get a hold of yourself…" He rubbed his eyes and grabbed the scalpel again. He put it to House's side again and dropped the knife. He stood up and practically ran out of the room.

_No! Come back! I'm…God._

Just as Wilson threw open the door of the morgue Cuddy was leaning against the wall in front of him.

"You okay?" She asked tears were still evident in her voice.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" He yelled, but calmed down quickly after, " I'm not okay…I can't do it. He…" Wilson started to sob again. Cuddy reached over to him and pulled him into a hug, they stood there for a few moments letting their emotions flood them before Cuddy spoke again.

"I don't know what to tell you James, there is nothing we can do…Do you want me to go in there with you? I can help. It could be easier with someone with you."

"Yes…please." He agreed and they walked back into the room.


	4. Don't Push Me

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews…Again, I appreciate them.**

**Not going to do that whole answering my reviews thing…I'm lazy, so sue me. **

**But Don't sue me because you think I think I own House, because I don't (That was my disclaimer)**

--

Don't Push Me.

--

_Are those heels?_

Wilson came toward the stool again and sat down. He looked at House's body for a long moment. Cuddy looked at him empathetically and reached out to put her hand on his shoulder.

_Wilson…Cuddy?_

"I'm not sure if I can." He said looking down at his hands.

"I know this is hard for you, but you are a professional, I am a professional. This has got to be done. They thought you would be the better person. It is going to be hard, it's going to be hard for you to do it, it's going to be hard for me to watch, but it has to be done.

This is the only way to find out why he died so quickly. This is the only way to get closer to finding the guy who did this to him…this is the only way we can live with our selves…Wilson, you can do this." She gave him one last encouraging look before he replied.

_I'm not dead! STOP!_

"Hand me the scalpel." Wilson told Cuddy as they got situated.

_Oh, no…no, Wilson, no!_

She did as asked and handed him the metal knife. He put it to House's side once again for the third time and slowly ran the blade down but not cutting through. Cuddy reached over and put a hand on his arm once again.

"You can do this Wilson…"

_No, Wilson, you can't! _

"I just feel…awful." He said after a long pause, "Could you do it?" He asked somewhat nervously.

She let another tear fall as she nodded and reached for the scalpel. She brushed the tears away with her arm and put the knife to his side. She copied Wilson's movements and lightly brushed the knife over his skin.

_Cuddy, please…_

She pushed a little harder making an indention in the skin. The mark went away as quickly as it came. She pushed slightly harder and it barely broke the skin. She looked at Wilson and he gave her an encouraging glance then he looked back down at House's body.

_God, Cuddy…Don't do this. Please, don't do this to me._

Her wrist twitched slightly and she sat down the scalpel.

_Ah, jeez…thank you._

"This is just too hard." She said quietly. She got more situated on the stool. She shifted slightly and put the knife to his side once more. She pushed harder this time and it sliced through his skin very deep.

_AHH! JESUS! Cuddy PLEASE!_

She barely paid attention to anything but the knife when Wilson threw his hand out in haste.

"STOP!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. She dropped the scalpel with a loud clank.

"What?"

_Oh, thank you…God Wilson thank you so much…_

"He's bleeding. His blood is still circulating. He's alive."


	5. Take me Away

**_A/N: Yay! _Dances I updated! Go me. I rock! Oh yeah! I may continue the rest of my stories tonight. Nobody reads them or anything…:'(…but you do read this one and for that I am thankful.**

_**Disclaimer: I still do not own and will not own, and do not threat to own.**_

**--**

Take me Away

_I owe you; I owe you guys big. I should also kill you, pick and choose as the song says…_

"What?" Cuddy asked staring at Wilson skeptically.

"He is alive, his blood is circulating." Wilson stated watching the single tear that rolled down his best friend's face. Cuddy looked toward the direction Wilson was staring at and the sight almost broke her heart.

"Oh, OH! Oh my God." Cuddy said putting a cloth to his penetrated side quickly.

_You can call me House under these informal and ironic circumstances._

"How…Wha-…?" Cuddy was struggling to compose herself of the relief that washed over her. She wanted to cry, to scream, to jump with joy. Only, that wouldn't be very Cuddy of her.

"I don't know, I just, I don't know. We need to get a Tox scan and see if anything has been injected. Maybe and MRI to scan his brain for anything abnormal. Uh, we…we should get him checked out, the injuries from the hit-and-run are serious. They could be internal too. We need to get him into a room and on a ventilator, his breathing is too shallow…" Wilson was spouting off years worth of medical knowledge and Cuddy understood why.

_Believe me, you have no idea how thankful I am…Honestly, I have never been this thankful…ever. Jeez I wasn't even THIS thankful when I lived through the damn infarction. That says a lot…_

Cuddy nodded and called for a stretcher.

--

Two hours later, with Wilson in the waiting room pacing and Cuddy biting her nails, the tests came back. A young doctor came up to the two of them and gave them the papers.

"Is he going to be okay?" Wilson spoke first.

"He should be. The injuries weren't too terrible. They were serious and not to go unnoticed but not life-threatening." Wilson winced visably at the words the doctor chose. "Since you are both doctors, I don't have to break this down for you: His left collar bone was broken in two places, his pelvis, on the left side, was cracked. The right femur was broken about 3 inches above the knee, and he had a right oblique fracture. Not only that but he had some internal bleeding in his intestines, but it can be fixed quite nicely during surgery tomorrow if everything agrees."

"Is that it?" Cuddy asked in a slight daze.

The doctor shook his head frowning slightly.

"It appears he was given a very rare concoction of toxic poisons. What had been injected into him is very original and quite poetic if you look at through the attempted killer's eyes." That earned a warning look from Wilson, "Not that it's a good thing." The doctor covered quickly.

"What is it? The so called 'poetic' concoction?" Cuddy asked looking at the papers. She didn't recognize any of the ingredients.

"I'm glad you asked. This is a temporary substance that wears off anywhere from two days to a week with the right antidote. The man made the victim "dead" with a mixture of toad skin and puffer fish. You can put it in a person's food, or rub it onto their skin, or as the man did with Dr. House, inject it directly into the blood. The victims soon appear dead, with an incredibly slow breath, and an incredibly slow and faint heartbeat.

The puffer fish is known as "fugo", it is a very deadly neurotoxin. The poison is actually called "tetrodotoxin". And the pain killing affects are 160,000 times stronger than cocaine. In Dr. House's case the pain didn't stop due to the poison being watered down. It made him able to feel pain, hear and see everything that was happening around him. The toad skin had a mixture of poisons called biogenic amines, bufogenine and bufotoxins, which are also alot stronger than cocaine. But, as I said before, it had been watered down so as not to kill the man...it seems as if the guy wanted to make sure Dr. House suffered.

The good news about all of this is he is alive and will most likely be fine. The bad news is if we are too late with the antidote, it can put him into a deep coma…" the man paused, obviously for dramatic affect, "He may never come out of."


	6. Wake Your Dreaming Self

**A/N: This chapter has a little bit of afterlife in it (though i swore i would never do that...it may be stupid so tell me in reviews please.)…you can draw your own conclusion as to who is talking to House. Any way, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned it, I wouldn't be here now would I?…The answer is no.**

_What is that?_

_I can't reach it. I can't move. I can't feel anything…am I high? Surely not…Heh._

_It's beautiful like…music…no…it's…it's a, what is it?_

"There it is." The surgeon pointed at the bloody intestine, "It's punctured there."

_White. It's definitely white. Pretty though. _

_No, don't leave…_

"Alright, everything seems clear." The surgeon nodded at the rest of the people who littered the room, "Let's sew him up."

_Is that…no…it can't be, there is no such thing. Impossible._

"He's going into cardiac arrest." One of the nurses yelled.

The surgeon stayed fairly calm, "Call a code."

_Fog. Why is it so foggy? _

_Why is everything turning black? Its kind of mundane isn't it? A little cliché, I'm dying, I get it. I must be dying otherwise I wouldn't be seeing…God…which is weird…there is not God, no reason, no rationality behind it…It doesn't_ fit.

_"I just don't understand you sometimes Gregory…"_

_Who was that? What?_

"_I really want to understand why you act like you don't care about anyone...or anything for that matter."_

"_I don't care about anyone."_

"_If James were to die right now…how would you feel?"_

"_I…I don't know."_

"_You care."_

"_What is this? Some kind of conspiracy? In my own imagination…that's odd...and slightly cruel."_

"_ah, but is it irrational? You always try to put reason into everything. Can't some things be left…unexplained?"  
_

"_No…everything has an explanation."_

"_Me?"_

"_I don't know who you are…"_

"_Deep down you do Greg."_

_"What are you doing?" The mystery man lifted up his hands and put them to his chest._

_"shh."_

"Ow!" 

"_Clear!"_

_What? Clear?_

"CLEAR!" The nurse checked his vitals for the last time; "He's got a beat."

"Get him to a room…" The surgeon said heading out of the OR.

"Okay." The nurse said getting him on the bed with help from the rest of the crew in the room.

--

"Wake up. Come on House…please."

_Stupid guy…my chest hurts…what the hell was that anyway? Good grief…_

"House."

_Yes my name is House, we have deduced that, shut up already._

"Will he come through?"

_Don't push me…I'm close to the edge…da da da…_

"House."

_Hmm?_

"Come on House."

_Don't give up. Don't reach too high, don't do this…don't do…that._

"House."

_House._

"House."

_House._

"Please."

_House. Please…_

"Wake up."

_You're angry._

"Please."

_Don't cry._

"Wake up."

_I'll try._


	7. Jay Leno?

A/N: ENJOY 

**Disclaimer: don't own.**

"And who here thinks that's a good idea? I mean seriously?" Laughter, "Have you noticed the news though? I mean really?" laughter.

"Mm…" House moaned through the tube that had been shoved down his throat.

Jay Leno is NOT that funny. Why can't I talk? Oh, tube. That's why…huh. Is that how almost all of our patients feel? Sad. Not really…

House struggled to open his eyes. When his eyes finally decided to open, he saw a very tired, very sleeping form of Wilson. His hand was gripping the older doctor's and it seemed as if he wouldn't let go. House tried to move his hand but he couldn't. He couldn't feel anything. Nothing but the tube and it was burning his throat.

_I can't move. Not this again. I can't feel anything though. Wilson? _

Wilson heard a moan but decided to ignore it thinking it was something in his head. He was getting really carried away with this whole House situation and quite frankly it was making him more tired than usual. 'Get a hold of yourself James, you're freaking out.'

House moaned again, this time because an agonizing pain went through his abdomen. _What the hell was that for? What was that? Am I dying? I feel like I'm dying._

This time Wilson heard the coherent moan. He looked up from where his head was resting and came face to face with House. As blue eyes penetrated brown, the brown filled with tears. Wilson couldn't control his actions. He leant over and hugged House. He couldn't stop the stimulation the sight of House's blue eyes gave him. He didn't care how stupid he looked, he didn't care if House pushed him away, and he didn't care about anything right now but the hug. He felt anger course through him, it died down quickly, then overwhelming happiness, then sadness, then anger again. He never felt so many emotions in such a short period of time. Who knew? Who knew any of this would happen?

"God! House, I…I'm so…I can't…" He couldn't express his words, no matter how hard he tried, they wouldn't come out. "You're alive."

Yes, yes I am.

House could only nod. He pushed Wilson away slightly and the look that came across his face made House want to lean up and grab the man again, but he couldn't. He could only move slightly now. He was gaining feeling, and he figured the stiffness was due to all the sleeping that he had done. His fingers moved slightly and Wilson smiled. He was back. And Wilson was as happy as any one man could be.

TBC..?


	8. Don't touch me

_**My continuum of the story...ENJOY...**_

**I do not own.**

_-Page Wilson! STAT! -_

"Excuse me, I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry I'm being paged, could you excuse me for a minute."

"Pardon me, I'm being paged."

"So sorry ma'am, I'm being paged…could you excuse me?"

_-What-_

_-? -_

_-Yeah?-_

_-Problem? -_

_-HOUSE. AWAKE! -_

"Oh my God."

"Holy…"

"Man,"

"Oh…wow…"

--

_Woah…Woah…woah…woah…Woah…Woah…woah…woah….dooo…doo..dee…doo….woah…doo…woah…_

"House? If you can hear me blink twice."

_Blinking twice. _

"Thank God. Are you feeling okay?"

_I'm supposed to nod…I'm guessing._

"House!" Cuddy nearly yelled running over to his bedside.

Wilson slightly held her back so she wouldn't hurt him but she was pulling him off. She hugged him. House felt uncomfortable and was glad he couldn't say anything.

_Don't touch that. It's dangerous. Seriously…I don't like to be touched...ah...Cuddy..._

She grazed her hand over his bruised face and smiled a teary smile.

"Dr. House." Three unanimous voices came through the door.

_Now they're speaking in sync…how cool._

Cameron had tears rolling down her face, Chase actually looked like he hadn't slept in days and Foreman looked as if he cared…even slightly. All of them were gathered around the bedside and they were all relieved.

_And if I die before I wake…Don't touch me…I'm not joking._

His eyes rolled almost involuntarily and he earned smiles from the rest of the group.

_Take the tube out of my throat please. _

_Great…here comes the choking._


	9. Vh1 Please? No one listens

**This one is slightly longer and it is slightly funnier. (to me) So please- forgive me for not updating as quickly as I could—or should. **

**Don't own.**

**P.S. Faithful Reviewers…Don't leave me! I'm sorry for not updating. **

_Huh. I was wrong. Wrong again. Whatever. Stop looking at me like that._

"House we are so glad you're okay." Chase's accent rang in his ears.

Yeah…brown-noser. That's a good joke. I'd laugh if I weren't at the risk of choking on the plastic tube down my throat. What about you Foreman? Any cheesy lies you gunna tell me now that I'm good and well?

Cameron reached over and grabbed his hands.

Oh I know YOU'RE glad I'm okay…Jeez.

"Is there anything I can get for you?"

Yup. A porterhouse steak and a beer. Wait, waiiit…I can't eat anything…I'm just gunna nod 'no'.

"He should get some rest…He's probably tired." Wilson stated moving slowly away from the bed.

Tired? Give me some more morphine and I'll be as tired as you want buddy… 

"Probably." Cuddy said smiling softly down at him, "I'm so glad you're okay." She whispered and hugged him again.

Carefully Cuddy, CAREFULLY! I'm not one of your handbags Lisa…or a stuffed animal. Okay…harder and harder to breathe.

Heh. Maroon 5.

Not the time GREG! 

Let go Cuddy. I'm serious. I'm gunna pelvic thrust you in about five seconds.

_Five._

_Four._

Three.

_Two_

_One…_

_This is pretty nice…Besides I counted down too fast anyway._

At least I have the twins pressing- HEY come back!!! I was enjoying THAT! 

"Bye. Watch him." She stated giving Wilson a pointed look.

Cameron leaned down slowly as if to ask for permission to hug him.

_I can't move so go right ahead._

_Not as cushion-y._

_Quicker then Cuddy, but not quite as nice._

"Bye House." Tears were threatening to roll down her cheek.

_Oh don't cry…I will probably vomit. _

_Interesting. _

_Foreman you big brown bear!!! Are you gunna hug me too?_

"Glad you're okay House."

_Me too buddy me…too. _

_Aw, now you got me tearin' up…Way. To. Go. Cameron…I was trying to be strong._

…_No wonder I'm so sarcastic when I speak._

Chase looks at him for a moment.

_Don't let him hug me Wilson. James! Don't do it. As soon as I get up from this freaking bed I will strangle you with this flimsy plastic tube! I swear on my- _

Chase puts his head to his shoulder and gently grasps the older man's arms as he hugs him gently.

_OHHHH come OOOOON! GET OFF! Chase get off! This is not cool…very uncool. Uncool. Uncool. Uncool. _

_Thank you._

_I lost my mojo there for a second_.

Wilson saw House's eyes widen slightly and he almost laughed. Almost being the key to the comment. He didn't want to hurt Chase's feelings. He held his laugh and settled for turning away and trying to wipe the smile off of his face.

I know you want to laugh James…I know you want to laugh real good. And that hurts James, it really does.

Chase finally left the room and Wilson waited until he turned a corner to laugh. He looked at House's amused expression and walked to the chair beside the bed and sat down.

"Wow. He…loves you." Wilson snickered.

I'm gunna love you…right in your dick. – okay ew…that made no sense and it was kind of gay. Sorry.

"Don't get angry." Wilson answered his expression, "At least you have more than…me. Well, your mom, but she doesn't count. She has to love you." 

OHH if I could stick my tongue out at you right now…I so would. And you would hate it…hate it with your bad self.

_That didn't sound right either. What is my problem?_

"I have a 2:00 but I'll see you after it? or do you just want me to come back some other time."

Well I have a 2:30 so I'm not sure if I could fit you in…let me check my shhhhhchedule. Hmm. Nope…no room for you. Sorry bucko, should've asked earlier.

"Well, you can't answer me."

Seriously?

"I'll come back later."

Alrighty then…HEY turn it on Celebrity Fit Club…I want to see what Dustin does next. Will he get in a fight this week? I won't know until you TURN IT ON! James, Ja-ha-ha-ha-aaaammmmmmeess!!!

Don't leave me! Turn it on VH1!!! PLEEEEase!. Fine. No one listens to me anyway.


	10. The Equivalent to Crap?

A/N: I decided to update- because I'm nice and all that jazz. 

Disclaimer: Don't own. 

_This is boring. _

_This is boring._

_Oh! Wow! That is…boring._

_Boring._

_Booooring._

_Boring. _

_This is boring._

_I could write poetry._

'_Tis bor- Hey! Flavor of Love is on…I love Pumpkin._

"Dr. House, how ya feeling?" The doctor walked into the room and stood beside his bed with a smile on his face.

_Shitty. You?_

"I'm Dr. Jones, of course you know that." He chuckled.

_Hahahaha! Funny man._

"Well, anyway. You are going to be fine. We're going to extubate you tomorrow just to be sure that the surgery on your lungs went okay. Your concussion might affect you for a few months but that isn't going to be a problem or cause anything abnormal to happen in your life, just a couple of dizzy spells and whatnot.

_I am a doctor too jackass._

"Your leg is going to hurt you when you get out of here so we're going to give…wait…you are already on Vicoden so you'll just have to take it as you need it…you know the drill.

_We're not in the military, soldier._

"Right, you just get some rest and let the visitors get you candy and stuff for later. Heh."

_Yeah you're the next Jim Carrey aren'tcha? _

"Bye now." He smiled again and waved his way out of the room.

_All by myself…don't wanna be all by myself. _

_Poetry and singing. Heh. _

_Remote…remote? Where the hell is the remote? Come on, come on…come ON!_

_Remote? Ha! There you are. Now…what channel? What channel? Hmm…ooh __The Simpsons_

_--_

"He's asleep." Wilson stated quietly to Cuddy as they stood outside of House's room watching him.

"That's good. He needs rest." She smiled slightly.

"I can't…why would someone do that?"

"To make him suffer? He witnessed something? He was in the way? I don't know."

"If any of that were true…then who was it? Who did it?"

"James, I don't know and I don't think any of us will ever know."

"I don't believe that." He said stubbornly turning his head so she didn't see the small tear that slid down his cheek.

"Listen," She put her hands on his shoulders, "This is not your fault, House is going to be fine, there is nothing we can do about the person that did this to him and we have to be strong for him."

"We don't have to be strong for him…he doesn't need us."

"Right, but you need to be strong for yourself. You are becoming a shadow of yourself."

"I haven't slept a full night in 2 weeks Cuddy!" He shouted and slammed his hand into the glass making House's eyes open and look outside at the commotion.

"Calm down. This is not your fault you have to realize that."

"I do realize that!" He didn't quiet down, "I do realize that House almost dying because _I _almost cut him open wasn't my fault."

"Hey! You gave the scalpel to me, Wilson…if anybody cut into him it would have been me! So don't even try to feel sorry for yourself when other people are hurting too. You _aren't _the only one that feels bad about what happened and you _aren't _the only one who cares about House. Okay?" The venom in her voice startled Wilson and that fact that she had used his last name made it all the more upsetting for him.

"I…I have to go." He stated quietly walking away with a scowl on his face. She rubbed a hand over her face and walked away from the room.

_Cuddy made Wilson mad. Wilson made Cuddy mad. Wilson stayed mad…Cuddy is… regretful? Guilty? At what she said to Wilson and how Wilson countermanded it…Huh. Interesting. Very interesting._

_--_

"I'm sorry." Wilson said for the umpteenth time today, "You have cancer of the blood, Leukemia."

Here come the tears, for the umpteenth time today.

"Thank you Dr. Wilson. I really appreciate having you as a doctor." The woman stated sincerely through her silent tears as she left his office.

"It's no problem. Bye Angela."

"Bye." She smiled sadly and closed the door.

The second she did a knock echoed through the room.

"Come in." He said as he put Angela's folder back in its rightful home.

"Dr. Wilson." Came Cameron's timid voice.

"Dr. Cameron." He said shutting the filing cabinet and looking up at her.

"I…There is a lot of tension with Dr. Cuddy. She seems pretty angry."

"Angry? Huh. Wouldn't know anything about that." He said sarcastically but not enough for Cameron to realize it.

"Well, I just…I thought,"

"You would spare me her terrible wrath since House is usually the one she yells at and you don't want anything horrible to happen to me or anyone else for that matter? You thought it would help everyone? That you're helpful?!" He started to lose his cool again.

"Dr. Wil-"

"Just get out." He said monotonously.

She just stared at him shocked.

"I said get out." He stated calmly but a little louder than before.

She got up from the seat and silently made her way to the door but didn't open it.

"What? Are you deaf? I said LEAVE!"

Her eyes widened even more and she quickly left the room.

His head fell to his hands and he sat still for a moment.

He lifted his head slowly and stared at the door. Finally he lifted himself to his feet and quickly made his way out of his office.

_--_

_Do you know the muffin man the muffin man the muffin man? Do you know the muffin man- Holy crap! This is making me go crazy!_

_Okay. Think of mathy stuff. 2 + 2 4. So if 2 and 2 equal four then four minus 2 equals 2. I'm a freaking genius._

…_The two and the four made friends with the three and now they are nine. Nine comes after eight and before ten. Ten is less than eleven…Eleven plus Eleven equals twenty-two and that leads us back to two plus two, which equals-_

"HOUSE!"

_Wrong. It equals 4. How the hell did you get House?_

"I need help. No! I need someone who can't talk. Just listen. Okay?" Wilson stated pulling his chair quickly up to House's bed.

_Yes, my Oncologist boy wonder!_

"I yelled at Cuddy and Cameron. I don't yell. I just…I lost it. I thought you were going to die. I was so scared House. I just…I needed someone to vent to and I talked to Cuddy. I got angry and started blaming myself. She got pissed and started to yell at me about how I wasn't the only one who cared about you and crap like that.

_Crap?_

"And you know what? She was right. She was completely right and I was a complete ass and I don't know what to do. I yelled at Cameron because she was being nosey and I just…I can't take it anymore."

_Caring for me is equivalent to crap? That's just rude._

"You know something? You are so…damn…" He was tearing up again and he tried to hide it but he didn't want to. "I'm just glad you're okay House." He admitted quietly.

_Aww. Don't cry Jimmy. _

_I hate it when people cry. _

_Jeez. _

"I wish, I wish I could take it back. I wish I could take back what I said to Cuddy. I don't know why I did that."

-It's not a big deal. Well, it is for you… 

"Just nod…just let me know you're listening." He stated staring him in the eyes.

House looked at him with an intense gaze. He nodded.

"Thanks." He smiled and grabbed his friend's hand.

_Oh come on…don't do that. _

"Get better, okay?" He smirked and left the room with a final gracious glance.

-Caring for me is the equivalent of crap? 

_I still can't get over that…_


	11. Stupid Wilson

**Author's Note: (A VERY LONG ONE. You have been warned)**

**Slightly tired…forgive the babbling. :D what're ya gonna do?**

**ALL RIGHT ALREADY! Now that two people have weaseled it out of me…I guess I have to force myself to tell you about this game that will humor me (and possibly you). **

**Okay. Here are the rules. (Intriguing no?)**

**Review. (That just makes me happy.)**

**The real #1 rule: Name that show! (Fun stuff?)**

**Okay here's what will happen. I will give one reference to a TV show and you will******** name that show! Woot.**

**First person who gets the answer right will get a cookie and a personal shout out from me…I'm so gracious**

**Anyway, you may not like this idea but I do and I will continue to like it until I feel obligated to dislike it. Just humor me and I will be eternally greatful.**

**Starting with chapter 10 the episode is (of course) Flavor of Love…as mentioned…but…can you tell me which episode? **

**IF you can. Please leave it in a review. :) doesn't this sound like a hoot?**

**(BTW I'm really bored so I decided to put my wits and unnatural television knoledge to good use. Yay!)**

**Note: Some of the conversations from the (game episode) show are paraphrased because I haven't seen it in a while and I don't feel like looking it up.**

**Now! To thank the people that reviewed last chapter. **

**Radon65:** Thank you very much! I appreciate the compliments. And yes…Wilson is very stressed. I think I made him realize (or he thinks he realizes) that this is his entire fault…when naturally it was the guy who did this to House. But…there ya go. Oh and the game is up above (which you probably noticed, making me look like an idiot for pointing it out to you…Heh.)

**HouseAddict16:** Needed some Housecaring in this. I'm just happy and optimistic (which mean the same thing but I don't feel like hitting the backspace button.) about the story and the characters.

**Knightgirl4Jack:** Game upwards. Scroll up if you missed. ( I tend to do that sometimes…I'm nearsighted. Which makes no sense because a computer is up close…but! I do have a tendency to ignore bits of important information.)

**Queen of Blank**: Heh. I found that line the most fun to write. That "scene" just came to me and I was giggling throughout it. (I really like your SN by the way.)

**BlkDiamond:** Yup yup. Just what I was hoping. Honestly? I wasn't really hoping that…but you gave me a good Idea for the next chapter so (::) cookie for you!

**KylaRyan**: I had to think about that one…you are correct. It is a little weird. Heh. I never realized that until I read your review. Then I looked back on the chapters and its like House can't do it so Wilson has to sort of fill in the possition. Cool.

**Aqua Mage:** that is nice of you to say. I respect the critism and will graciously work on the flow of the characters. (Not a big flaw but I will try harder next time:/)

**Obsessedwithstabler:** glad you are still reviewing…makes me warm inside. : ) BTW- I read your profile and laughed all the way through the quiz things. They all summed me up. Funny stuff.

**Chaoskir: **Aww. Thank you. Makes me happy that I can keep you hooked.

**LOVE REVIEWS! (cool thing about long authors notes? Story looks longer… Just kidding. It will be worth your read. Even thought you had to survive the first course-(Me talking)- You will get a kick out of this chapter…hopefully)**

**P.S. I'm no doctor. I am going to leave out the actual process of the extubation because I'm too lazy to research it and I know nothing about it. So when the doctor says he is going to take the tube out there will be this (--) then it will proceed with House's thoughts AFTER the tube is gone.**

**Oh! P.S.S. House actually communicates with people in this chapter…It's moving…really.**

**ON TO THE STORY!**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"…If you agreed to combat then I would beat you down too."

"Don't you ever, EVER threaten me! You got that BITCH? I will beat your ass down."

"I didn't threaten you, I simply-"

"You threatened me! And I will tell you something. I will beat your ass down IF you EVER try that **–bleep-** again don't you **-bleep-** threaten me! You got that?"

"GET OUT! Just GO"

"Dumb ass waste of sperm, threatening me like that…"

-Ohhh boy, You are in trouble now. Don't nobody be threatened by some cocky has-been. He will kick your ass! Heh.

_Oh, you made Kimberly mad…damn she in there cryin' to her man like she on crack or somtin. _

_Since when did I start thinking like black chick? Ah well…_

_You are so lucky their holdin him back fat ass. Man, he would've pounded you! _

House had his eyes closed but was listening to the television.

"House?" Came a feminine whisper. "You awake?"

-Yeah…let me get right to answering that for ya…

Cuddy opened the door quietly and walked to the side of his bed. His eyes were still closed but she started to talk anyway. "I'm sorry about all of this."

-Aww. Another heartfelt apology…heart wrenching thing with the words that are supposed to make me sad. I feel so loved.

"I was the one who was about to cut into you during the autopsy."

-About to cut into me? You did honey.

"I felt terrible. I didn't realize that…you were…alive and I just wanted to know what happened to you and how…and I never even checked your pulse…I just assumed because you…they said you were gone and. I'm so sorry." The tears rolled down her face and she grabbed his hand.

-Ah…affection. It burns.

She squeezed his hand.

-Give her something.

He squeezed back. She looked at him slightly bewildered at the faint pressure.

"So you are still up." She smiled. He opened his eyes. Which were still slightly swollen.

-Cuddles, you dog you. Of course I'm up. I'm always up in the wake of your mistakes.

"I just really felt like I needed to fix this. I've already made Wilson angry and I just don't want to lose you. Whether you believe it or not…I do like you…" She muttered.

-I know silly.

"Just…forgive me. Don't hold this against me like…just please Greg. Don't let me lose you."

-Deep. Really heavy there Cuddy.

"What are you watching?"

-Television…maybe you've heard of it. It's this really cool box with color and sound -- 

"I hate that guy." She said scowling at the screen. "He's so rude."

-Why does everyone insist on inturrupting me? 

"I can't believe you actually watch this."

_You don't?  
_

"I need to get home." She said abruptly and smiled sadly at him. "It is late. In case you haven't noticed I stayed almost seven hours over just to talk myself to come in here and talk to you. I guess that is worth something."

-Completely.

"Have fun with your television."

-I'll try not to overwatch it.

"Bye."

-Wait CUDDLES! Don't leave …you're not wearing a bra! Come back! 

--

"Right-o. So, no one here to witness the great Dr. House being extubated?" The doctor stated as he walked in the room with his "tools"

_Nope just you and your lame-ass attempts at jokes._

"Alright…here we go." He said in a sing-song voice.

-Alright I'm not five…stop using that voice on me.

--

"And how does that feel?"

-Like my throat is going to go into flames, ass.

House coughed and tried to speak.

"You're going to have to lay low on the speaking for at least two days to let your voice recover." The doctor stated putting his said 'tools' away.

-Again I'm a doctor too. Went to Med. School and everything.

"Alright. Well, I'm out of here…you stay safe now." He said as he walked toward the glass door, "Looks like you have some visitors."

-Lucky me.

The trio walked in and stood around awkwardly. Cameron was the first to speak up.

"How are you feeling?" She asked sincerely.

-I feel like a million bucks.

He pointed to his throat and croaked out something that sounded like "Great."

She gave a caring look and glided toward the side of his bed.

-Don't touch me.

"We just decided to come down here and see how you were feeling."

-Now you know. And now I know.

"We have clinic duty to do…but we'll come by later." She looked back at the other two who were shuffling their feet.

-Aww…no more hugs?

"Or at least, I'll come back."

-Can't wait. I'm excited…really.

"Bye."

-Short and sweet visits. What time is it?

"Time?" He choked out and rewarded himself with a very painful couple of coughs.

"11:30. Maybe you should write down what you need to say. I'll get a note pad. You guys go ahead." They nodded and muttered their good-byes.

She reached for the drawer beside his bed and pulled a pen out of the breast pocket of her jacket. "Here."

-Yeah. This is just as good as talking.

He grabbed the pen and the pad and started to write something. She glanced over the top of the pad and he put his arm around it and gave her a glare. She smiled and let out a small laugh at his childish behavior.

'This is not fun'

She read the paper and nodded, "I know but you're going to feel better soon."

'How many times should I remind people that I'm a doctor too?'

"Right, sorry." She said sheepishly.

'Get Wilson. I want food.'

She smiled, "Okay, I'll be right back."

-I didn't say bring him back…the girl can't even listen to something that's written on paper.

-Wait. That came out wrong.

-She can't pay attention to something that's on paper.

-Right.

-You can't listen to paper. Heh.

--

Half an hour later Wilson came down the hall with two containers of food in one arm and two cans of something in the other.

'Jimmy!' House wrote as Wilson walked through the door.

"Greg!" Wilson stated with fake enthusiasm then smirking and putting a foam box in House's vicinity.

'You have no idea how bored I've been…And why didn't I think of writing things down before?'

"Your hand hurt? I don't know." He pulled the top off of House's box and got out a fork he had brought back in his coat from the cafeteria.

'My hand does hurt.' He frowned

Wilson just laughed slightly.

"Don't put too much stress on it then."

'Anyway, as I was mentioning. I've been so bored…humor me. Tell me a story.'

"How 'bout I don't." Wilson said whilst putting a piece of lettuce doused with 'just enough' ranch in his mouth.

'That's disgusting.'

"No…That is disgusting." Wilson stated pointing his fork toward House's Ruben.

'Is not…tastes like heaven on rye.'

Wilson laughed, "I bet."

'Really.'

"Since when did you listen to authority?"

'?'

"You're not talking."

'Not listening to authority. I'm relieving myself of the burning that countermands my throat.'

"Right. My bad." He said after he swallowed his food.

'So good natured…wouldn't dare speak with food in his mouth.'

"I was raised better then you."

'Yup. I was potty trained in the living room floor.'

"God. You even write sarcastically."

'Just the kind of guy I am. I guess it was easy for you and Cuddy.'

Wilson winced as he read her name.

'I knew it." House wrote swiftly and wide-eyed with a knowing grin on his face.

"Easy for us…how?" Wilson stated subtly avoiding the latter response.

He looked at Wilson for a second then brought the pen to his lips and chewed on the top of it for a second. 'I'm hungry.' He wrote slowly and reached for the container when he put his pen down and pushed the pad toward the other man.

"What did we do?" Wilson looked at him suddenly interested as House grabbed the Sprite that Wilson brought and clicked it open. "Tell me." House's eyes widened sarcastically and he shook his head pointing to the can as he put it to his mouth and took a long drink.

He grabbed his sandwich and took a bite out of it and moaned contentedly.

"That was erotic." Wilson stated smirking.

'Haven't had real food in a long time.'

"I know how IV's get." Wilson smiled.

'Are you getting turned on?'

"Completely."

'That's hot.'

"Watch it. Paris will make you pay for putting that in writing."

House smirked. 'She's hot.'

"Right and on that note I have a 12:30."

'It's only 12:00.'

"It's 12:20."

'I was just guessing.'

"Well I have to go. Enjoy your Sprite since you wolfed down your freaking sandwich."

''Twas good.'

"I bet. Bye."

House waved slightly and reached for the remote soon after.

-This is going to be a long recovery.

-I don't have the hand strength for this.

-I mean, do they seriously think that I will be able to NOT talk for- ohh General Hospital. Damn I missed almost all of it!

-Stupid Wilson.


	12. Remember Me?

AND the winner is...med-anomoly! Woot! Go you! It was in fact Celebrity Fit Club and it was Dustin Diamond (Screech from Saved by the Bell) who threatened Harvey. Shame on you Screech...Harvey was trained to kick asses like yours. 

Good try to the rest of you but...unfortunately you lose. No hard feelings or anything- I still appreciate your reviews. They make me happy. Their like food for a pot-head. Especially Doritos. Mmm Doritos. 

Anyway. Thanks for the reviews and this chapter is more suspensful. I had to. For some reason you people wanted to know what happened to the guy who did this to him. Well this chapter doesn't really explain why because I don't have a really good excuse for why he did it. Everything that comes to my mind is the same reason as the guy in 'No Reason' had. Revenge. I thought that was kind of repetitive and I didn't like it. Eh well. Enjoy anyway.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ 

"I know, I feel stupid coming to visit you so much."

_And the air got thick. The tension could be cut with a knife._

House grabbed his pen from the table and his notepad.

'You talked to Wilson…' He wrote deliberately giving Cuddy a look as he gave the pad to her.

She sat down in the chair that was beside his bed and read the paper. "Yes. Well, no. I saw Wilson and thought about talking to him and then I just decided to…not talk to him."

'Smart.'

"Shut up. No one asked you."

'Well, you didn't ask me but you invited me into the conversation.'

"So it's my fault?" She asked glaring at him.

'Hey! Don't get angry with me. I haven't done anything.'

"You're right." She said shaking her head, "I'm snapping at everyone for no reason."

'I'm crippled and I have a broken leg now. So I'm even more crippled then before. Ah well, at least it isn't my LEFT leg. Then I wouldn't be able to walk.'

"Shut up. I don't feel sorry for you." She smirked at his inability to stay with a conversation that wasn't about him.

'You did.'

"No, I felt…"

'Sorry.'

"Not sorry! And since when did I come in here to hear you talk?"

'Homophone. Heh.'

"Here and hear? You are so immature."

'I'm just deductive.'

"House, can you just listen for five seconds of your life?" She asked with a pleading tone he had never heard from her before. He nodded and pushed the contents he was holding away from him. She smiled softly and nodded her appreciation.

"Thank you."

He lifted his hands and motioned for her to continue. She smirked at his impatience and looked down at her hands.

"I just…I was so scared that you were going to die. I've never felt that way before. I never, ever thought that I would miss you or feel this strongly about you. And I know this sounds stupid and desperate and completely out of character for me but I realize just HOW much I actually care about you. I…felt like I was losing my best friend. Or…or more than a friend." She didn't look up for a moment or two and the beeping in the room wasn't making the tension any thinner. She finally looked up to see House staring at her intensely.

His blue eyes were penetrating her own.

'I don't think you know what you are talking about.' He wrote slowly with a frown on his face.

"I do…House…" She said trying to come up with SOMETHING that sounded vaguely intelligent.

'No you don't." he glared almost dangerously as she read the paper.

"I can't believe you're…You're doing this…you don't even care that I just spilled my guts to you." She stated with a slightly teary voice.

'You…don't know what you want. You think you want me and all you are worried about is that you almost lost your best doctor.' He looked slightly angry.

She was about to respond when she saw the anger leave House's eyes and if she wasn't mistaking…fear replaced it.

The door slid open violently and a man about 5'8 walked in with a smirk on his face.

"Hope you remember me…I'm a big fan. Surprised they never cut into you." Cuddy looked at the brown-headed man cautiously and confused.

"Who are you?" she asked standing up.

"You're boyfriend here…he's a friend of mine."

"First of all, he's not my boyfriend and second of all I don't want any condensed versions of who you are by saying you're 'his friend.' Tell me who the hell you are."

He looked at House with anger in his eyes.

"You cocky son of a bitch. Arrogant, narcissistic, bastardizing, son of a bitch. Am I close? Am I close to describing the Great Gregory House? The magic doctor. The superb, amazing, healer. Am I getting there yet? Huh?" House was confused and kind of nervous about this guy. He didn't like how he put his hand toward his jacket every few seconds. "Got something that you may remember. Don't worry, I won't use it again. That would be just plain mean. Wouldn't it? I mean, if I ran you over and stabbed you with this AGAIN it would be sort of redundant wouldn't it?"

He held up a syringe with a yellowish liquid in it.

"I got this shit from some herbal shop that guaranteed satisfaction. I was going to take you myself. Somewhere discrete. Then I was going to kill you, and throw you into a lake or the woods or something.

Unfortunately I was stupid and rushed enough to leave you at a hospital. The more I thought about it though…the more I realized. They find you dead at a hospital they usually wonder why…especially since you "died" so quickly after you got ran over. So they'd do an autopsy. You were alive during the autopsy and I figured that would make you suffer and make me happy. And another unfortunately, I got news that you were still alive. How is it that one of the most HORRIBLE doctors gets their life saved at the last minute? The irony here is just…uncanny isn't it?"

House glared. And let out a raspy whisper. "Get out." He stated slowly and with a great amount of pain in his throat.

The man laughed. "Nah…I'm good."

Cuddy had her hands behind her back and was making sure her face showed something of the scared nature. She reached for the phone and pressed the extension she knew by heart.

Security.

"You may as well give up." He reached in his jacket and pulled out a silver handgun. Cuddy gasped slightly and backed up more into the table, rattling the contents. House breathed in deeply and put his hand toward Cuddy's. She grabbed it subtly and let a tear fall but she made sure she stood confidently. She at least made sure she LOOKED confident.

The man gripped the gun tighter and pointed right at House's head and putting his finger on the trigger.

--


	13. Bullets and Blood

A/N: Yay! I updated quickly this time. Go me. I rock. 

Who to thank...Thank you reviewers for telling me my chapters rock. Thank you for not giving me flames. Thank you for giving me ideas that you will see I used in this chapter. And thank you for sticking with me for this long. I wouldn't have written this much with out ya!

Happy Tuesday and have fun watching Tritter take away EVERYTHING from Wilson tonight. Ugh. 

Anyway. 

Enjoy chapter.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

_Bang!_

_That's what you want right?_

The man smiled, still holding the gun. Cuddy was fighting the sting of tears in her eyes. She was terrified now. She didn't expect him to have a gun. What was wrong with security…why were they taking so long? Why wasn't anyone walking past or seeing this? Why wouldn't anyone come? Where was his team? Where was Wilson?

So many questions were running through her head and she couldn't make any of them coherent. She was frozen and the only thought that was actually rational to her at the moment was 'gun.' She was trying to think of something, something that would help her get the gun out of the man's hand. She knew she couldn't do anything.

She started to shift her feet to jump in front of House. She wanted to block him from getting hurt again. When she started to lean toward House he realized what she was doing. He put the hand that was on her hand on her waste and he pushed her slightly leaving her confused and frustrated. The man got angry and pointed the gun toward her.

"Don't." His only word and it was full of venom. She backed up more and House looked over at her. He lifted himself with his good arm and pulled his legs off of the bed. The man saw him start to move. He pulled the trigger and Cuddy screamed. House fell into the bed and rolled backward from where he was sitting. He rolled from pain trying to get rid of it. Trying to make it go away. He rolled too far and fell backwards off of the bed and was left in horrible pain.

He was gasping for breath and wincing from pain. All of it was registering in his mind. The agonizing throb of his thigh and upper leg, the bullet digging into his shoulder, his neck stinging and aching, his stomach burning and throbbing. He felt like he was dying.

The man walked beside the bed where he fell and shot him again. He didn't know where he was shooting him he just pulled the trigger and unloaded the gun on the unsuspecting man. House was lying there unsure as to where the bullet was going to hit next. Where the blood was going to splatter next. Where the pain was going to shoot to next. He was groaning and gasping and trying to crawl but was held back by the last bullet hitting him in the back of his left leg. He collapsed from the pain and the shock of it all and started to gasp excessively. He couldn't breathe. The air just wouldn't come into his lungs.

Everything was happening so quickly. He was going into shock. He was going to die. The pain was unbearable. The wounds were stinging all over his body. He felt helpless and weak. He heard voices. Distant.

Screaming.

Woman.

Cuddy. Cuddy was screaming. Crying presumably.

"Get the gun." Murmur.

Thuds and grunts. Snap.

Everything went black.

"Wake up."

More crying.

"House wake up!"

"HOUSE WAKE UP!" Cuddy screamed.

"Get a stretcher! Somebody please help me! Somebody GET A STRETCHER!" Cuddy screamed again through her hysteric tears.

Thuds. Things were breaking.

"House please. Please! Please open your eyes. Somebody HELP!"

Intercom.

"Everybody we have a Code Yellow. A doctor has been shot. I repeat a doctor has been shot. Everyone stay where you are. The hospital is on lock down."

Urgency.

"House. Open your eyes. Please Greg. Please open your eyes."

His eyes opened slightly.

"Hey, stay with me Greg. Please stay with me." He nodded slightly. He looked around.

Blood.

Blood was everywhere. On the floor, on the bed, on his gown, everywhere.

So much of it. So much blood. His eyes were heavy and he couldn't breath. Cuddy's cold fingers were holding his head and trying to block the most dangerous wounds.

"Stay with me. Greg, please, you have to stay with me." His eyes fluttered close and he could hear her begging but he couldn't wake up. He was drifting.

Finally everything went silent.


	14. Catfights and Other Painful Experiences

**A/N: Mmm. Gotta love a catfight. Fun stuff.**

**Thanks for the reviews everybody. You guys rock tube sox! **

**Not as much as I do but you're pretty high up there!**

**Woot.**

_If it would've been two inches higher. _

_If it would've went a little deeper._

_If he didn't shift this way._

_If he didn't shift that way._

_If he would've sat up._

"Is he going to be okay?"

"It's hard to say."

"Why can't you tell me? Look, I'm a doctor too…I know what gunshot wounds do. Now, I'm going to ask this one more time…is he going to be okay?"

"The risks are high, as you know Dr. Cuddy. The likelihood that he will survive six bullets is pretty low."

"Thank you Dr. Morris."

Wilson had practically run to the OR to find out what happened. The lock down was called off just a few seconds ago and he wanted to know what the hell was going on. Cuddy was sitting in the waiting room with her head in her hands. Wilson walked toward her and sat down in front of her. "What's going on?" He asked gently but urgent.

"House…He was shot."

"Are you kidding me?" Wilson hissed.

"The man that ran over him…the man that shot him…was he arrested? What happened to him?" She asked looking up into the brown eyes of her employee.

"The cops arrested him in the lobby. They had to chase him down. I was in the clinic at the time. Everyone was hysteric. I didn't know who the guy was or what happened...I just..."

"He shot him six times. I couldn't do anything James! I sat there and watched the blood go everywhere. He couldn't move and when he tried TO move the man shot him again. I couldn't do anything." She was sobbing now. Hiccuping the words into an incoherent mess. Wilson put his hands on her shoulders and pulled her to him tears in his own eyes. He held her as close as he could, gently stroking her head. "What did he do to deserve this?" she asked shuddering a bit.

"Nothing. He didn't do anything Lisa. He was an ass. That was--is--House. That's who he is. He would never change, not for anyone. Why someone would do this...I don't know."

"How did you know to come here?" She asked sobering a bit.

"I…had a feeling." He answered gently.

"Yeah…" She stated still a little awkward around the man.

He hugged her again and tried to calm her and tried to ignore the tension between them.

--

"I heard Johnson was screwing the blonde down in Peds."

"No he was using her to get to Becky in Radiology."

"Oh, that's right. Dr. Mitchell found them in the supply closet."

"Heh."

_Are you kidding me? _

_Don't the nurses have better things to do then to talk about-- ohh Johnson you dog. _

_The blonde in Peds is hot._

_Why would you use her to get to Becky? Gross._

"Change his bandages." One of the nurses ordered.

"What happened to him?" The other asked in awe.

"Shot. Well, first he was run over, then he almost got cut into, then he got shot."

"Oh wow."

"Yup. Now, change his bandages."

_Change the one at my thigh first sexy lady._

_Well you at least sound sexy._

_Huh. Probably some gorilla._

_Heh. Gorilla._

He could feel the soft fingers peel every bandage off of every aching wound. He could hear everything around him. The beeping, the nurses gossiping.

The surgery was a moot point. He didn't remember any of it. It wasn't important.

He didn't remember much actually…Cuddy. He remembered her trying to wake him.

He remembered…gun. Bullets. Pain. Well, more pain then before.

--

"It's been four hours Cuddy. You have to go in and see him sometime." Wilson said softly to her as they sat outside his room in the ICU.

"I don't want to right now." She stuttered slightly.

"Fin-"

"What happened?" A really pale really concerned Cameron interrupted him. "We got called about some lock down."

"House was shot. Six times." Cuddy said as calmly as she could.

"What?" She nearly yelled.

Foreman and Chase even looked stunned.

"The man. The one that ran him over came into his room and shot him. Unloaded his gun on him." She stated in a monotone.

"How do you know that? How do you know it was the guy who ran over him."

"Because that is who he said he was." Cuddy said in a frustrated tone as she stood up.

"You were in there with him?"

"Yes."

"So you just sat there and watched him get shot. You didn't do anything to help him?" Cameron asked as she angrily walked toward her until she was face to face with the older woman.

"Oh you mean kind of like all of the help you did when he got shot in his own damn office with three witnesses? Get out of my face and don't use your lame ass condescending tone on me. I did nothing wrong and I sure as hell am not going to take attitude from a 30 year old naïve little child." Cuddy ranted and stood up to walk toward House's room.

"I thought you didn't want to see him." A shocked Wilson stuttered out before she got to the room.

"Changed my mind." She yelled back to him.

"Wow. Uh, Cameron." Chase said failing to come up with anything more sophisticated then her name.

Her mouth hung open in shock and humiliation. She didn't move though. Didn't even look at Chase.

"Cameron," Foreman reached toward her.

She let a tear fall and practically ran away from the three men.

The said men looked at each other in confusion and slight amusement.

"Damn…" Chase said with a small smirk on his face.

--


	15. Does it Hurt?

**I have to end this story sometime. I don' t know how this is going to work…I'm frustrated! Damn. **

**Okay here is what I plan to do. End it here. This chapter is it. I'm going to have to make it one hell of a chapter. **

**So…here it goes.**

**Enjoy.**

**To all the reviewers out there; THANK YOU! The story wouldn't have gotten this far if it weren't for the hundred and something reviews. I really appreciate it!**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I don't know what to say anymore. This whole month has seemed surreal."

-Don't I know it… 

"You…Its hard to form words when you're this freaked you know?"

-Well I wouldn't since I have ANOTHER tube down my throat. Lovely. Give me the pen and pad… 

"Just let me tell you what happened and all of your wounds."

_Just let me tell you that…Mk go ahead._

"You were shot."

-Seriously? 

"The bullets hit one of your lungs, your left shoulder blade, your left upper arm, your left collar bone, one buried itself in between two of your ribs, and the last one hit you in your pelvic bone on your left side. You're lucky it didn't hit anything serious besides your lungs and you're lucky that you were in a damn hospital."

_Cuddy, Cuddy, Cuddy…I know that. I'm not dead…or stupid._

"Why does this keep happening to you?"

_I dunno. BU-hut it sucks. I'll switch places with you in a matter of minutes just give me the word…Jeez its not like I want to be here._

"I'm sorry."

-Again with the apologizing… 

Her voice cracked and she quietly walked out of the room.

_That was very anticlimactic. Hmm…why'd you leave? _

_No one to talk to. No fun. _

_How long has it been in this stupid bed? In this stupid hospital? Watching the same STUPID crap over and over again? _

_And the pain. Oh THE…THE AGONY! Heh. I always wanted to be able to say that. _

_That and YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH. _

_Ah, good times._

--

"How's he doing?" Chase asked quietly when Cuddy came out of the room.

"He's…awake." She said quietly, her own voice seemed a thousand miles away.

"Good." Foreman stated curtly and smiled slightly. Whether the man liked to admit it or not; he was worried about Gregory House and he sure as hell didn't want his boss to die.

Wilson just stood by quietly. He was still trying to find a way to apologize to Cuddy for his earlier actions. Now wasn't the best of time and he knew that.

"I'm going to go see him…" He informed everyone, but said it mostly to himself.

When he walked through the door the smile that he thought never would have come to his face in a million years was broad at the sight of House watching a rerun episode of the quote 'shitty' unquote season of Laguna Beach.

"Didn't think you liked that show." Wilson stated as calmly as his voice would let him.

House reached abruptly for the pad and paper. He searched through to find a piece of paper that wasn't written on.

'I don't…but there's nothing else on.' His brow kneaded together as he tried to think of something else to write. He felt like something was missing but dismissed it and held up the piece of paper.

"Right." Wilson said, his smile dulled down to a small grin that was almost mistaken for a smirk. But Greg knew better.

'Any hot chicks I should know about?' He wrote carefully.

"Well there is Trish in OB/GYN."

'You would.'

"I would what?" Wilson asked reaching for the chair closest to the bed and pulling it under him.

'Go for a chick that looks at a vagina all day.' House wrote very dramatically. Following the sentence was a very detailed drawing of something lewd that shan't be mentioned.

"Nice." Wilson stated at the lovely piece of artwork.

'I like it. It's the closest thing to porn I have right now. Learned that little trick when I couldn't bring my playboys to school. Or at least sneak them inside my Lit book. Heh.'

"I can actually imagine a horny twelve-year-old you walking around getting off on literature and doodles."

'Well, when you say it like that…'

Wilson laughed. Actually laughed, for the first time in days.

--

One week and memorization of everyone and everything passing his room later House was still cooped up in the small room.

'I heart you.' House wrote over and over again on the little pad. He went from drawing little boys out of the word 'boy' to frogs jumping off of bridges, to an attempt at Cuddy completely naked. He got the…private parts right but the face was completely off. He wasn't too worried about the face at this moment. He had turned the page and started drawing circles, then circles with eyes, then circles with lines, then a complete smiley face…and from there he went to drawing little hearts and bubbled 'I love you's' all over the page.

The door slid open and House glanced up at the intruder. He had decided to act like a twelve-year-old boy and make the stupid room his 'club house.'

Great…I'm so excited to have the chipper doctor take out the freaking tube again… 

"Dr. House…it's good to see you again. How you feeling?"

A little shitty, but I hear it'll blow over once the BULLET wounds heal… 

"Alright…let's get another one of these here things out of you…" The doctor chuckled to himself and pulled the band from behind his head. He started to pull out the tube and House was tearing up while his gag reflexes were having a party.

Once the tube was completely out and House's coughing fit was over he fell back onto the air-light pillows and let out a shaky rough breath. The air hitting his throat made him cough all over again. It felt queer to his trachea and he couldn't breath for a moment. Every time he would try to breath in he would cough even rougher. It was painful and more powerful then the first time. Two intubations and extubations will do that to a person.

"There we go…"

"My foots going to go up your--" and continuation of the coughing fits.

"Ah, ah, ah…no full sentences. Try out with small words."

"Dick." He stated simply after a deep wavering breath.

The doctor sighed and made his way out of the room quietly.

House leaned back against the pillows again and let out a long sigh. His throat was burning and scratchy and his wounds were sore and it hurt him every time he moved even the slightest bit. He was miserable, yet completely satisfied that the forty inch wide tube wasn't still down his throat.

He smirked and reached for the remote with his uninjured arm.

Dawson's Creek? Yay! 

The hour-long show wasn't enough to make him less bored then he already was.

Is it depressing that I'm wishing someone would come and visit me? 

"Greg?"

Damn…Why does that happen to me? Every freaking time I say something…Wait…That's 

_Mommy._

"My God. James called us and…Well he didn't want to worry us with the details but…"

_Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry, don't cry, don't cry…please…don't cry._

A tear rolled down her face and she practically ran to her son's side. She wrapped her arms around his neck in a tearful hug. He looked over her shoulder in a prairie dog manner and noticed his dad standing awkwardly by the door.

_That's why she said 'us'._

Blythe nodded toward her husband and motioned him to come to the side of the bed. He shook his head and House just rolled his eyes in resentment.

"Well, we were just making sure you were okay." She smiled a teary smile.

"I am." He croaked out.

"Don't talk sweetie." She ordered in a motherly voice.

He nodded and leaned back heavily. He grabbed the pen from the table beside him and started to write. She looked at him with curiosity and didn't take her eyes off of him until he lifted the paper to her face.

'Frustrating.'

"What is?" She asked sitting down beside him on the bed and turning her body toward him.

'Him, this…Lisa and James are fighting…Frustrating.'

"Why are they fighting?" She asked concerned.

'Like I'd know." He wrote and looked at her with a sarcastic glint in his eye.

She just smirked that House smirk and gave him a look that said she was the all knowing, all seeing, mother…

'I really don't know the details…but it's about me.'

"Isn't it always?"

House smiled slightly at his mother. 'You know you don't have to stay with me…'

"I do…but Greg, you are my son. And you're hurt. Now, don't expect me to just act like nothing happened."

House's dad shifted somewhat closer but was still awkwardly standing and watching.

"John, get over here and see your son. I'm going to go get a coffee." She looked back at House, "Long trip and all, do you want anything…either of you?" House shook his head and John did the same thing in the eerily same fashion as his son.

She nodded quietly and walked out of the room. John walked to the bed and pulled the chair in the corner closer. He sat silent for a few moments.

"You know when…" he cleared his throat, "when we got the call that you were in an…accident we didn't know what to think…I didn't know what to think." He looked at his hands, "I felt these feelings, these regrets come back to me and…it, it hurt. I just… I never meant for anything to…go wrong like it did. It just seems that…I was in pain myself, so I took it out on you." He looked his son in his eyes. "I can never forgive myself for the way I treated you…"

'Neither can I.' House wrote with his jaw clenched.

His dad read the paper and looked down at his hands once again. "See, that is what your problem is…you don't listen."

'I heard you.'

"Right. I'm…I don't have time for this…Greg I'm trying here!"

'Not too hard evidently.'

"Don't give me that…don't…Give me that! I am trying…to be a better father."

'Too late.'

"Fine. Fine, you want it to be like this? I'll just leave you alone…bye Greg."

'Bye…John.'

John angrily walked out of the room and slammed the sliding door making it bounce off of the facing slightly and making House flinch.

--

_five hundred and forty six…five hundred and forty seven…five hundred and forty eight…five hundred and for-_

"Why can't you two get along with each other for five seconds?" Blythe asked angrily as she paced the room.

_Mommy rant 2007._

"I'm trying to conceive this…this horrible relationship you have. I'm wondering why you two can't just bury the hatchet."

He just shrugged his shoulders.

I'd like to bury the hatchet in his he- 

"I mean, I know your childhood was crappy and I know you were treated like crap but Greg you have to understand-" she saw him reach for his notepad furiously and shut her mouth.

'I don't have to understand anything. I told him I wasn't going to forgive him…ever…and that doesn't mean when I'm forty-six and nearly dying that means I will never forgive him.'

"I just don't like seeing the two of you like this." She sighed after a long pause. "I don't like the tension. I want to see my son…not my son and husband fighting."

'I know.' He wrote and looked up at her with weary eyes, 'I can't forgive him, mom.'

"Fine…okay. Just…don't let that get between me and you…call me every now and then." She smiled jokingly.

He smirked, 'I will…I promise.'

"Everyday?"

'every other day… I'm a busy man.'

"Every other day it is. I'm looking forward to it." She smiled and gave her son a gentle hug. "I love you Greg."

He ripped out the page with the 'I heart you's on them'. She looked at him confused.

'I got bored.' He smiled.

She smiled back, "I'll hang it on the fridge."

He put his hand to his heart and fluttered his eyelids making her laugh. "Bye Greg."

He waved at her as she left the room.

--

"So what actually happened?" Wilson asked with a mouthful of tuna sandwich.

"nothing really." House stated still slightly sore in the throat, "I just…I don't want to talk about it okay? How about you telling me what happened with Cuddy?"

Wilson paused momentarily, "I…told her that this was all my fault and I pretty much acted like I'm the only one who gave a damn about you. She got mad and she had every right to."

"Hmm. It's a damn shame…"

"What is?"

"That you two would fight like that…"

"Why?"

"Because…" He paused dramatically, "I invited her to lunch and she's coming through the door right…now." When he didn't hear or see the door sliding open he rolled his eyes, "Now…now…………now?"

Finally the door gently slid open and Cuddy walked in bearing a Rueben and whatever she was having.

"I already got you a Rueben." Wilson said in a cold voice.

"Brr. Damn, you just froze it with your cold-ass attitude." House said shifting slightly and raised his right arm imitating a knife.

"What the hell are you doing?" Cuddy asked at the miming that House seemed to be doing.

"Cutting the tension…it's just so darn thick."

Wilson slapped his hand down. And House glared at him, "Okay first of all, Ow. Second of all, I want you two kids to make up now before daddy has to put you in time out."

Wilson glared at him. "I have to go, cancer patients are waiting for me."

Cuddy glanced up from her hands that she had just been so fondly staring at. "James…maybe I could talk to you…outside."

"That's better. I don't want to find out from Katy that you two were biting each others head off." They both looked at House, "What? She's attractive and she gave me sponge baths. Heh, good times. Almost makes this whole unbelievable event worth while."

Wilson just walked out of the room with a roll of his eyes and was followed by a smirking Cuddy.

After fifteen minutes of trying to hear the muffled conversation House gave up and went back to his one and half sandwiches and ice water.

The ice water felt good as he washed down the rough sandwich and he sighed in contentment. Thank God for Rueben sandwiches dry with no pickle. Mm.

"When I said I wanted you two for lunch I meant while I eat…I guess I didn't make that clear." House stated with an over exaggerated sigh as the two came in. "Didja talk about me?" He asked with a childish smile on his face.

"As a matter of fact, no we didn't." House frowned at Wilson's agitated tone.

"Listen…I know I'm not the person to be coaching you on friendships and all but…you two have been friends for a long time, bladibladibladibladiblah, you know the rest. I think you should just forgive each other and…bury the hatchet." House smiled as he remembered the conversation a week ago with his mother.

"Maybe he's right…" Wilson finally sighed after a long…long pause.

"Yeah…I…I'm sorry James." She smiled.

"Yeah…me too I…I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." He said awkwardly and looked toward the hallway.

"Aww…you guys…" House mocked.

Both looked at him with death glares and he raised his uninjured arm in surrender.

--

A blonde nurse with light pink scrubs walked into the glass room with all of the products for a sponge bath and House's eyes lit up slightly.

"Ready?" The nurse asked, completely used to the man lying in front of her. He nodded, "You know, you're going to have start rehab tomorrow…"

"Yup." He frowned at the thought.

She walked to the side of his bed and helped him sit up. "You're going to be pretty stiff."

"Sure am." He grunted.

"Oh, I'm sorry…does it hurt?" She asked concern filling her voice.

He smiled slightly and leaned into the warm sponge that just made contact with his back… "Nope…doesn't hurt at all."

THE END.

Oh what a wonderful ride we have had…The ups the downs the smiles and the tears…I'm gunna miss you guys!! Heh. Thanks for the reviews and THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR READING THIS!! I highly appreciate it.


End file.
